


Pequeño detalle

by xVoodooChildx



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff and Humor, Kinda, M/M, Niou maldice 1(una) vez, Porque quiere y puede
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xVoodooChildx/pseuds/xVoodooChildx
Summary: Niou comparte un tranquilo momento con su capitán pero se olvida de un pequeño detalle.
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Yukimura Seiichi





	Pequeño detalle

**Author's Note:**

> Hace más de dos años que tenía esto casi listo. ;;  
> La cuarentena me puso en modo nostalgia y me recordó lo bello que es Niou. (?)  
> ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les guste. <3

El verano finalmente se había hecho presente y con ello, las altas temperaturas no tardaron en acompañar las prácticas de la tarde. El sol parecía estar dispuesto a partir la tierra al medio y su cabeza daba la impresión de tener el mismo destino.

Se hallaba sentado en uno de los bancos frente a las canchas con los codos apoyados en las piernas; su cabeza agachada era cubierta por una toalla que apenas conservaba su fresca humedad. A su alrededor, un par de botellas descansaban vacías en el suelo luego de haber cumplido la honorable tarea de refrescarlo. Aún lejos de ser suficiente, al menos sentía que podía volver a respirar con normalidad y la presión en su frente parecía disminuir con una irritante lentitud.

—¿Partido difícil? 

Un desganado gruñido fue lo único que le dedicó a ese tono de voz burlón, pero por demás simpático. Ni siquiera necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber quién era el que se había tomado el atrevimiento de sentarse a su lado. Había una sola persona que podía mezclar esas dos características en su ser sin parecer altanero.

—Ten. —Lo escuchó decir antes de observar por el rabillo del ojo que una botella nueva y visiblemente fría aparecía en su campo de visión, acortado por la cortina de toalla. El contrario movió un poco el agua en su mano como si buscara tentarlo, lo cual ni siquiera era necesario, ya que de inmediato el peliblanco tomó la botella para darle un largo y refrescante trago. 

El movimiento que hizo al echar su cabeza hacia atrás había hecho que el pedazo de tela quedara alrededor de su nuca, mientras él disfrutaba del camino helado que iba dejando la bebida a medida que recorría su organismo. Sintió que la frescura llegaba rápidamente a su cabeza, al punto no solo de apaciguar su estado, sino de también provocarle un fuerte dolor que seguramente significaba que, en su despliegue, se había congelado alguna parte del cerebro. 

El abrupto fin de aquella demostración propia de un hombre sediento fue seguido por una suave y apenas audible risa, que se desprendía de los labios de su acompañante. Por primera vez desde que este había tomado un lugar a su lado, el albino le dirigió la mirada. Estaba seguro de que había sido una fulminante, llena de reproche por reírse de su desgracia y encima tener el descaro de disimularlo mal, como si pudiera ocultarle algo así. Pero Niou no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Motivado por el hecho de que aquella botella debía entregar hasta la última gota de agua para apaciguar el incesante calor de su cuerpo, como el resto de sus hermanas, el mayor la llevó por encima de su cabeza y vertió todo su contenido sobre sí mismo. Cerró por un momento sus ojos, disfrutando del pequeño golpe de frío que su piel anhelaba como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Mas, acto seguido, llevó una mano a sus rebeldes cabellos y los sacudió con una clara intención.

—¡Niou! Pareces un perro.—Le recriminó entre dientes el peliazul con un pequeño golpe en su hombro, al sentir que unas molestas gotas comenzaban a caer sobre él. Por supuesto, la única respuesta que recibió, y que esperaba recibir, fue una sonrisa socarrona y esa mirada tan penetrante y misteriosa. 

Yukimura negó con la cabeza suavemente, dejando salir un suspiro, y notó que una vez más su compañero estaba bañado de pies a cabeza. A duras penas había podido terminar un partido contra Jackal, luego de haber calentado bajo los abrasadores rayos del sol del mediodía. Sabía que no eran las mejores condiciones para que el trickster estuviera tentando a la suerte, pero los torneos estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y debía presionarlo. Al menos podía confiar en que se hidrataba lo suficiente y que ocuparía su tiempo en algo más productivo que estar molestando a los demás regulares.

La mirada ambarina del contrario seguía posada sobre él y sabía que así se quedaría. A Niou ya no le interesaba el malestar que rondaba en su cabeza, no mientras tuviera a su buchou para distraerlo de los efectos que la exposición al calor tenía sobre él.

—¿Has almorzado?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Planeas invitarme a una cita, Mura~?

—Por supuesto que no. Solo quiero evitar que te desmayes en el entrenamiento.

—Acabas de romperme el corazón. —El menor lo vio tomarse del pecho con una pose ligeramente dramática y un rostro que de un momento a otro parecía acongojado. Una delicada risa se hizo presente por parte del peliazul ante las ocurrencias del contrario, quien pronto suavizó sus facciones ante ese encantador sonido.

—¿Para qué quieres una cita?

—Para mantener viva la llama de nuestro amor. Puri~

—Tú te encargas muy bien de eso, _mon amour_.

Si había algo que le encantaba al peliblanco eran esas miradas entre coquetas y lujuriosas que el menor le daba, junto con una expresión sumamente inocente, que, si no fuera porque lo conocía muy bien, creería que era totalmente inofensiva. Podría haberlo engañado un par de veces, pero ahora sabía que su capitán lo hacía por el simple hecho de querer tentarlo, a sabiendas de que no le permitiría hacer nada _entretenido_ allí. Pero ¿quién era él para resistirse a semejantes encantos?

—¿Qué harás más tarde? —Preguntó el petenshi con una clara –y poco decente– intención que no se preocupaba por esconder. En especial en cuanto llevó su mano a la del contrario, entrelazando sus dedos a ciegas.

—Sanada y Yanagi vendrán a casa a tomar el té.

—Deberías dejar ese ritmo de vida tan alocado, Seiichi. No es bueno para ti. —El albino negó con la cabeza en un gesto de fingida desaprobación, aunque una sonrisa entretenida se asomaba con un mal disimulo por el costado de sus labios.

—Cállate, no te burles. —Su capitán frunció su ceño y soltó su mano para cruzarse de brazos en un vano intento por verse molesto. Sin embargo, el ligero sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas abochornadas y el hecho de que tenía que morderse su labio inferior para no mostrar una sonrisa le estaban dificultando los planes. Para colmo, Niou nunca se detenía cuando el peliazul intentaba verse enojado, por lo que pronto sintió cómo uno de los brazos del trickster rodeaba su cuello para acercarlo a su rostro.

Yukimura podría mostrarse reticente todo lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, siempre le resultaba imposible no dejarse vencer por los avances del albino quien, aun con los pocos meses que llevaban juntos como pareja, ya había sido capaz de encontrar todos sus puntos débiles a sus toques. Prueba de ello eran las suaves y atentas caricias que sus yemas iban dejando por detrás de su oreja, mientras sus rostros quedaban a tan solo unos centímetros, casi expectantes.

—Iré a tu casa en la noche. Espero no encontrarte durmiendo en el patio alcoholizado. —murmuró con sorna el mayor luego de un momento de silencio en el que su vista ambarina recorrió las delicadas facciones del contrario. Contrario a él, Yukimura no se veía afectado por la ola de calor y sus apacibles rasgos solo eran desvirtuados por el ceño notoriamente fruncido gracias a sus palabras.

—Tienes una gran imaginación, ¿sabías? —replicó el capitán en un tono bajo que evidenciaba cierto reproche por sus burlas, pero que no dejaba de lado un tono pícaro que acompañó a su mirada azulina cuando esta se reencontró con la de su compañero.

—Y eso a ti te encanta, Mura~ 

—Atrevido...

El susurro en el que se había mezclado aquella mínima queja chocó contra la divertida sonrisa de su pareja, quien, sin perder de vista aquellos tentadores labios de su capitán, no dudó ni un segundo en cerrar los espacios que los separaban. Motivado por el ambiente relajado que los rodeaba y por el tacto de la experta mano del petenshi en su nuca, el menor se inclinó hacia él para corresponder aquel acercamiento con un primer contacto sutil y de reconocimiento. 

Sintió la calidez de la boca ajena apegarse a la propia con simpleza, en un toque ingenuo despojado por unos segundos de toda la picardía que caracterizaba al peliblanco. Mas pronto sucumbieron al deseo de sentir y redescubrir la calidez de los labios ajenos, empezando así con una serie de besos lentos y calculados. Sus bocas se movían con precisión, tomando suavemente y a un ritmo despreocupado lo que les correspondía del otro, sintiendo sus largas y acompasadas respiraciones entremezclarse en medio de sus rostros. Era un gesto anhelado, delicado, que fue prolongándose a medida que se dejaban llevar por el deleite de aquella simple pero sentida conexión.

Las finas manos del capitán se movieron para sostener con su natural delicadeza el rostro del mayor mientras sentía como los dedos que antes descansaban en su nuca, ahora comenzaban a enredarse inconscientemente entre sus azulados cabellos. Las pequeñas caricias que recibía tan solo lo incitaban a disfrutar de esa unión que procuraron profundizar al entreabrir sus bocas, dándole vía libre a que sus lenguas se encontraran y danzaran dentro de sus cavidades. 

Aquella cercanía y el acompasado juego entre sus bocas ya no era una novedad, pero no dejaba de ser algo que aguardaba con ansias. Al comienzo Yukimura había tenido sus dudas acerca de su relación, pero el mayor le había demostrado que, contrario a lo que suponía, iba muy en serio. Y así se lo hacía saber con esos pequeños gestos y avances, en los que su trato era cortés, provocador y rebelde al mismo tiempo. Como en ese preciso momento.

Hasta que el fuerte golpe de una pelota chocando contra la red detrás del banco los hizo separarse abruptamente. 

Niou estaba a punto de soltar unas cuantas maldiciones al que había osado interrumpirlo, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de dónde estaban. Más bien, frente a quiénes estaban. Y al parecer, Sanada no se veía muy contento con el nuevo descubrimiento.

—¿Se lo dijiste a Yagyuu? —Escuchó que su pareja le preguntaba, con un tono bajo y cuidadoso, claramente concentrado en la gélida mirada de cierto caballero. El peliblanco asintió quedadamente, como si levantar la voz o moverse demasiado pudiera desatar la inminente furia del fukubuchou, aunque ninguno de los dos había separado la vista de sus compañeros.

—Sí, pero no me creía. Tú... no se lo dijiste, ¿cierto?

—Solo a Yanagi. Pensaba comentárselo esta tarde...

—Maa, parece que ya no será necesario.

—Al menos me ahorra el bochorno.

—¡Nioooou! —Gritó gravemente la amenazante sombra que se acercaba, raqueta en mano, hacia él.

—¡Maldición! —Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de saltar el respaldo del banco y salir corriendo en dirección contraria, fuera de las canchas.

Yukimura soltó una corta risa por lo bajo ante la escena, viendo las dos figuras perderse rápidamente entre los edificios. Estaba seguro de que Niou no duraría mucho a esa velocidad con tanto calor, pero le parecía un precio justo por el sermón que seguramente tendría que escuchar de su mejor amigo cuando regresara. Nadie dijo que atreverse a salir con el Hijo de Dios iba a ser fácil.


End file.
